


Cliched Movie Dates

by psychopathicInsanity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hammertime - Freeform, M/M, Movie Dates, Multi, Pepsicola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopathicInsanity/pseuds/psychopathicInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been waiting for longer then necessary out the front of the cinema, waiting for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliched Movie Dates

You are Dave Strider and you are beginning to grow unbelievably impatient. You have been standing out in the cold night air, waiting for a certain dork to show up for your stupid movie date. Yes, it is a date. Yes, it is cliched. Yes, it is ironic. It takes all your might not to just drive back home to face Bro's stupid 80's music and creepy puppets. Actually, it might take a little more than that considering how irritated you are growing with the incessant chatter of your friends behind you.

"Why the hell are we watching an action flick? I checked the movie schedule and there is a romcom on at the EXACT SAME TIME!" Karkat yells which is never a surprise. When is he not yelling? 

"Karkat, just the shut the fuck up and stop being so rude. People are beginning to stare at you," Jade warns in a hushed voice. You snicker, she can get so agitated sometimes and it's funny to watch her and Karkat's interactions. Although they have been dating for the past seven months, from a distance they would like people that completely despised one another. They are always arguing with eachother, mainly over pointless and childish reasons, yet you could be standing 1 kilometre away and still probably hear their quarrelling.

"Like I give a shit. They can stare all they want. It's about time these fu-" he gets cut off mid-sentence and you guess Jade either kissed him or punched him in the dick. You turn around to scope the scene and smirk when you see it was indeed the latter.

"Don't you be sassy with me, Vantas!" she cautions, returning her hand to rest by her side. She turns her back to the clearly in pain boy. You can hear a few disgruntled curses slipping through his lips.

"Dave, we might need to head in. The movie is going to start any second now and I really don't want twenty dollars going to such easy waste," your sister chimes in, her hand grasping onto her girlfriends, Kanaya. They both look so poised and Kanaya has really improved Rose's dress sense since the intiation of their relationship. As much as you loved how ironic the cat sweaters were, you think Rose definetely looks better in the dresses Kanaya picks. She even sometimes chooses something that has a subtle reference to cats which you can see pleases Rose.

"Sure. I'll meet you in there. It's best you probably don't freeze your asses off anyways," you agree, gesturing for them all to leave. You shiver under your jacket, burying yourself a little further into the warmth it provides. You were really not made for this cold Washington weather. As cool as you may be, the literal cool is not something you can agree with.

"Are you sure, Dave? It would seem very impolite to leave you standing out here in the cold waiting for John. Perhaps we can wait a little longer?" Kanaya chimes in, ever the motherly type. You see Rose roll her eyes beside her, smiling when she notices you caught the hint.

"Nah," you reply. "Seriously. I'll meet you in there. I'll text John. See where he's at." The group nod, Rose leading into the theatre. Jade and Karkat follow not long after, Karkat still clutching at his balls like he fears they are going to be ripped from his person. You wouldn't put it past Jade. She's bubbly as all shit but get on her bad side and you're in the doghouse. You (kind of) respect Karkat for being so forward even though he probably should expect Jade will retaliate with full force.

You turn back to the street, looking for the familiar white car. You pull your phone out of your jacket pocket, cursing at the fact that you forgot your gloves. You can virtually feel your fingertips freezing against the keypad as you type your message out to John.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

TG: yo egbert

TG: the movie has just started dude

TG: i knew you were one to show up fashionably late

TG: but forty minutes after our specified meeting time

TG: maybe thats just getting too much into it

TG: i mean i thought you were pretty excited to see this

TG: it has fucking nic cage

TG: and i know how much of a boner you get over him

TG: dont even deny it

TG: john?

TG: seriously dude where the fuck are you

TG: are you ignoring me

TG: i havent like done anything wrong have i

TG: wait no 

TG: i shouldnt be questioning myself

TG: ive done nothing wrong

TG: so you get your ass right here right now

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \-- 

You pocket your device, slightly more irritated than before. You planned this whole thing a week ago. You thought that John would at least show up to your gog damn one year anniversary. Especially with the promise of Nic Cage. You take a moment to look at the watch on your wrist. It's already fifteen minutes into the movie. As much as you love the fact that you don't have to watch Nic Cage's face on a huge projector screen for 95 minutes. You are still peeved.

You bury down all your enraged feeling as you walk towards your car. If John wasn't going to show up, there was no reason for you to be here. You slam the car door behind you, cringing at the fact that you might have damaged your car. You faceplant against the steering wheel, not actually being able to leave. As pissed off as you are, you can't actually find it within you to just leave. You mean, what if he showed up? What if he walked into the cinema and couldn't find you? Maybe that would be the end of you both as a couple. And you really don't like the idea of that ever happening. 

You pick your head up when you feel a light vibration in your pocket. You pull your phone out quickly, looking at the screen. You smile to yourself when you see your screensaver. You had taken this photo while John had passed out while watching Ghostbusters at 2 in the morning. You had taken the liiberty to take a photo of him scrunched up in his Star Wars blanket, his bunny that you had given him (which was authentically from Con Air) snuggled up in his arms, his glasses askew on hsi face. Once the photo was saved onto your phone, you sent the picture around to all of your contacts with the quotation; "Look at my adorkable boyfriend." Once he had found out, he had banned you from sleeping in your room anymore. Not that that exile lasted long anyways. 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: oh shit.

EB: dave i'm so sorry that i didn't see these messages!

EB: i have been stuck in traffic for the past forty minutes.

EB: some drunk idiot had decided to park parallel across the highway. succeeding in blocking off all movement.

EB: i have been entertaining myself throughout this whole ordeal by watching lame videos that you had saved onto my phone.

EB: fortunately, the police moved the prick's car off the road.

EB: i'm like five minutes away.

EB: i am seriously so sorry.

TG: dude chill

TG: it wasnt your fault

TG: im fine anyways

TG: just freezing my balls off here

TG: well im in the car now

TG: pumped up the aircon to warm me up a little bit

EB: oh my god.

EB: i will have to make this up to you somehow.

EB: i feel so mean even though i couldn't have really done anything.

EB: wait. 

EB: rose, kanaya, jade and karkat didn't leave of boredom, did they? 

EB: that would be pretty shitty on my behalf.

TG: theyve headed into the warmth and to watch the start of it

TG: but they were pretty cool with it

TG: im sure theyll understand your explaination an forgive you

TG: well karkat might not forgive since in the time we were standing out here he got slapped in the dick

EB: ow.

EB: did jade get angry with him again?

TG: yep

TG: not that that is particularly hard

TG: karkat can be a straight a asshole

EB: hehe, yeah.

EB: that's true.

EB: dude, dad's just pulling up out the front now.

EB: i guess i'll talk to you in a little bit.

\-- ectoBiologist[EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

You look up from your phone screen, greeted with Dadbert's familiar white car parking in front of yours. You hope out of the car, shoving your hands and phone into your coat pockets, already shivering on the arrival of the unwelcomed Washington cold. As John steps from his car, wearing only his black skinny jeans, Ghostbusters t-shirt and blue cardigcan, you are literally astounded at how well this guy can deal with the cold. Granted, he has lived here his whole life and been around snow. You grew up in the blisterin heat of Texas where snow was a rare occurance. And by rare you mean there was a 0.03% chance of snow. 

"Dave!" he yells excitedly as he jogs towards you, buckteeth visible in his grin. You feel the edges of your lips tilting upwards slightly. You'll never admit it was a smile even if that's probably the correct description for it. You brace yourself for impact as John collides into your arms. His small frame fitting perfectly against yours. His heat basically radiates from him and you never want to let him go ever. 

Hey. Bout time," you greet, your arms giving him a tight squeeze. 

I told you I was sorry," he lifts his head up, pouting. Oh my Gog, those big blue eyes are so huge behind those glasses. He knows he has won you over by the way you sigh. 

"Yeah. I know. Some idiot had the balls to hold my boyfriend up on our organized year anniversary movie date." He giggles a little and you feel your heart skip a beat, an uneasiness settling deep down in the bottom of your stomach. 

"Nic Cage is just a HUGE bonus into the night as well!" he chimes, turning around quickly to wave his Dad off as he drives away. 

"I thought I was the bonus?" You fake a look of hurt, dramatically sniffling. He shoves you playfully to which you retalliate by picking him up suddenly, cradling him in your arms. A little squeek passes through his lips to which you chuckle at under your breath. 

"Dave! Put me down!" he demands, hands going around your neck. He's probably scared you'll drop him even though you frequently pick him up. You like to hear the little reactions that come out of him when you surprise him by doing stuff like this. 

"Nope. You're on the Strider Express. Please keep limbs inside the vehicle at all times." He giggles at you as you begin to imitate train noises, carrying him up the steps to the theatre. You let him down softly at the top, his arms however still remain around your neck. You maintain eye contact, even though you are still wearing your shades at 8:30pm (completely for the irony), you swear he can see your eyes. It scares you how little you keep away from John and how much he seems to know about you without you saying a single word. It scares you how much your fondness for him has grown. And it scares that you love him to this extent. You never planned on loving anyone. You never planned on letting anyone this close to you. But here he is. The kid with the key to your heart. You hope that you hold that same place within his own heart but you can see that with the spark in his eyes and the way he just smiles so contently, you obviously mean as much to him as he does to you. 

"I love you, Dave," he smiles, blush tinging his cheeks. 

"I love you too, John," you reply with genuine love laced in your words. You lean down to kiss him chastely on the lips, his lips so soft and so warm you wish that you didn't have to break it apart so soon. Surely, there is time for that later. You can feel a blush gliding across your features and normally you would blame it on the weather but it feels like it's minus fifty out here and it's not nearly the right temperature to be blaming that on the weather. 

He snuggles under your arm as you both head inside, immediately feeling relief as you close the door behind you. With how perfectly John feels beneath your arm, you couldn't ask for anything better. 


End file.
